


Saved Him That Night

by yourdayssi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dokter!Mark, Jaksa!Haechan, Latar Tempat di Indonesia, M/M, Tersesat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdayssi/pseuds/yourdayssi
Summary: Apakah kebaikan seseorang datang tanpa sebab?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Saved Him That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading^^

Kaki-kaki mungil tanpa alas itu terus melangkah, membawa diri ke sembarang arah. Tanpa memedulikan akan jadi apa kaki yang telah berjumpa dengan aspal kasar sejak beberapa waktu lalu, empunya masih menatap sekeliling dengan otak yang memikirkan segala kemungkinan atas keadaan yang menimpanya. Jujur saja, ia takut, sangat. Pada jalan raya mulus yang entah akan mengarahkannya ke tempat yang lebih baik atau tidak, pada pohon-pohon jati nan tinggi yang menemani, dan pada sepinya jalan sebab tidak ada satu pun kendaraan yang melintas. Ia tidak tahu di daerah mana dirinya berada, pukul berapa saat itu, dan alasan pasti mengapa ia berada di tempat senyap nan sunyi itu. Air matanya seolah mengering sebab telah terkuras beberapa waktu yang lalu, kaki-kakinya sangat lelah menapaki jalan yang tiada berujung, pun nyeri akibat luka di lengan yang entah kapan ia dapat, semakin membuat dirinya ingin menyerah dan berniat menerjunkan diri ke sebuah sungai besar yang tadi ia lewati. 

Semua terasa begitu aneh dan penuh tanda tanya. Tapi ia masih bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya terdampar di tempat yang lebih mirip dengan hutan itu. Ingatannya berkilas balik pada peristiwa yang terjadi setelah ia dalam perjalanan ke rumah usai membeli beberapa keperluan di toko kelontong. Di dekat rumah milik kepala dusun, ia kehilangan kesadaran karena sebuah tusukan di tengkuk. Lalu semua gelap, dan ketika membuka mata, ia telah terbaring lemah di tempat tak dikenal yang mengingatkannya pada hutan pinus. Tapi tempat itu bukan destinasi wisata, itu adalah sebuah hutan jati amat luas dengan jalan beraspal yang cukup mulus. Ia menduga jalan itu adalah jalan penghubung antarprovinsi yang biasa dilewati sepeda motor. Sayangnya, belum ada satu pun kendaraan yang melintas sejak ia membuka mata.

"Kau harus kuat, Haechan. Aku yakin akan ada kendaraan setelah ini. Ya tuhan, kumohon dengarkan doa-doaku." Lelaki tanpa alas kaki itu terus berupaya meyakinkan diri agar tidak terhasut pemikiran untuk berlari ke arah jembatan dan melompat dari sana. Ia memandang ke atas, di mana matahari masih menampakkan diri. Tidak terlalu menyengat, tapi tetap membuat aspal yang ia injak menjadi panas sebab tiada pelindung di kakinya.

Ia mengira hari telah sore, sebab kedudukan matahari berada di arah jam tiga-atau mungkin sembilan. Tetapi ia yakin senja akan menyapanya tidak lama lagi, dan itu membuat Haechan semakin merasa takut.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau mati sia-sia sebelum menemukan bedebah sialan yang membuangku di tempat ini. Ya tuhan, kumohon ampuni dosa-dosaku." Haechan kembali meracau-cenderung merengek. Ia sadar ketika malam akan datang, tempat itu pasti sangat gelap karena tidak ada lampu jalan yang terpasang sepanjang jalan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Haechan bergidik, apalagi jika benar-benar merasakannya.

Lamunan Haechan terhenti saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara mesin kendaraan bermotor yang menuju ke arahnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, bersiap untuk berteriak meminta bantuan apa pun, pada siapa pun itu. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah melarikan diri dari tempat sunyi itu menuju perkampungan untuk meminta bantuan. Ia sangat membutuhkan uluran tangan orang lain saat itu.

Tapi harapannya harus pupus ketika pengendara yang melintasi jalan itu hanya melengos. Haechan benar-benar kecewa, tapi ketika menelisik pada apa yang ia pakai, ia tertawa kecut. Dirinya terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dari gelandangan dan sejenisnya atau orang dengan gangguan jiwa yang biasa melintas di pinggir jalan. Seingatnya pakaian itu masih bagus ketika ia gunakan ke minimarket, tetapi kenyataannya pakaian itu begitu lusuh meski tidak ada sobekan di manapun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya selama orang-orang misterius itu menghilangkan kesadarannya lalu membuangnya di tempat itu. Yang ia tahu, perutnya kini mulai meraung, meminta diisi. Tapi lihatlah keadaan di sana, hanya ada pohon jati menjulang tinggi, bukan kumpulan pohon pisang yang siap dipanen. Setidaknya, jika ia menemukan pohon pisang berbuah, itu akan menjadi sebuah keberkahan yang akan selalu disyukuri.

Lalu malam benar-benar menghampiri. Gelap pekat menjadi teman diri. Dan ia masih terjebak sendiri di hutan penuh dengan pohon jati. Haechan memaksa indra penglihatan untuk bekerja lebih keras, menapaki jalan aspal dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Ia sangat menyesalkan orang-orang dengan berbagai jenis kendaraan yang telah melintas sejak sore tadi, yang hanya melewati tanpa mau berhenti. Ingin hati menumpat, tetapi ia ingat pada doa-doa pujian pada Tuhan. Siapa tahu sang pencipta akan mendengar keluh-kesahnya, dan mengampuni segala umpatan yang sebenarnya masih ia dengungkan beberapa kali. 

Dan Haechan benar-benar bersyukur ketika mata elangnya menangkap eksistensi sebuah pondok kayu di antara pohon-pohon jati. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melangkah memasuki hutan itu. Berniat mengistirahatkan diri di pondok yang terlihat sepi. 

"Permisi, kakek, nenek, bapak, ibu, adik, kakak, teman. Izinkan aku sejenak di tempat ini. Kumohon jangan muncul tiba-tiba, atau akan jantungan dan mati seketika." Haechan lalu menampar pelan mulut yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Bohong kalau ia tidak merasa takut ketika memasuki pondok itu. Ia sangat amat takut, terlebih ketika menemukan beberapa patok tanda kematian yang tergeletak di sana. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Haechan segera mengambil duduk. Beralaskan tanah, Haechan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kayu pondok itu dan menyelonjorkan kedua kaki. Mengabaikan rasa pegal dan suasana mencekam, ia menutup mata, masih dengan rapalan berbagai doa dan berharap kantuk segera menghampiri.

***

Haechan mengingat berapa kali ia melewati malam di tengah hutan asing itu seorang diri. Dan saat ini telah menjadi kali ketiganya berjumpa dengan malam sunyi yang mencekam. Meski matahari baru saja menenggelamkan diri, kegelapan benar-benar sukses membuat hutan itu terasa lebih menakutkan, ditambah rintik hujan yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang. Haechan menepikan diri di bawah pohon jati, memutuskan untuk bernaung di sana dan akan menuju tepi jalan ketika ada kendaraan yang melintas. Ia sungguh sangat lelah, haus, dan lapar. Meski pagi tadi ia telah meminum air yang mengalir dari sebuah sungai kecil yang tidak begitu jernih, ia tidak bisa membawa air itu untuk persediaan karena tidak ada tempat untuk menampung. Ia seharusnya memungut beberapa sampah botol air mineral yang pernah ditemui untuk bejaga-jaga ketika mendapat sumber air. Tapi otaknya tidak berjalan dengan baik ketika lelah dan lapar mendera.

Rintik hujan turun lebih banyak dibandingkan sebelumnya, membuat Haechan yang kini bersandar pada pohon jati hanya bisa menggigil sembari menyesap air yang turun membasahi diri. Ia sungguh kehausan, dan dengan adanya hujan itu setidaknya dapat membuat tenggorokannya kembali basah. 

Sinar lampu mobil terlihat samar melalui penglihatannya. Haechan segera berdiri, mengabaikan pegalnya kaki dan dinginnya air hujan hanya untuk kembali melambaikan tangan. Ia sangat berharap pengemudi itu bersedia menyelamatkannya dari dinginnya air hujan. Dan ketika mobil itu berhenti, ia berkali-kali mengucap syukur. 

"Kumohon tolong aku." Hanya itu yang sanggup Haechan katakan dengan bibir bergetar. Ia telah membuang jauh rasa takut pada orang yang akan lewat dan mau menolongnya. Ia tidak peduli apakah orang itu baik atau tidak, yang terpenting ia harus mendapatkan bantuan agar tidak mati sia-sia di sana. Ia harus tetap berjuang demi kehidupan yang kini bahkan terasa tidak bernilai lagi. Ia akan menaruh seluruh hidupnya pada orang yang berbaik hati menghentikan kendaraan untuk setidaknya mau mendengar ucapan penuh permohonannya.

"Masuklah." Lelaki pengendara itu bahkan membantu membuka pintu mobil, membuat Haechan dengan segera masuk untuk menghindar dari serangan hujan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan. Terima kasih." Haechan menatap pengendara itu dengan tatapan penuh syukur meski suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia terkesiap saat lelaki itu mencondongkan diri menuju jok belakang. Meski sangat khawatir, Haechan akhirnya membuang jauh rasa itu ketika dua buah jaket disodorkan ke arahnya. 

"Pakaianmu basah. Kau bisa melepasnya dan memakai ini." Ucap lelaki itu.

Haechan menerima jaket itu dan kembali mengucap terima kasih beberapa kali. Ia segera melepas kaus kumalnya yang basah dan menggantikannya dengan jaket berwarna hitam. Ketika lelaki itu kembali menyodorkan sebuah kain, Haechan menyadari celana kumalnya juga sama basah. 

"Aku hanya punya ini. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada celana yang basah." Haechan kembali menerima pemberian lelaki itu, sebuah celana pendek berbahan kaus. Dan untuk ke sekian kali, Haechan mengucap terima kasih.

Kini Haechan telah berpakaian dengan layak, jaket kering dan celana telah membalut tubuh yang tadinya basah. Ia merasa hangat dan lebih baik. "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan. Aku pasti akan membalas kebaikanmu. Maaf membuat mobilmu menjadi kotor."

Lelaki yang menatap Haechan dengan tatapan datar itu menggeleng, "Jangan dipikirkan," ujarnya, lalu kembali berucap, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" 

Setelah pertanyaan itu terucap, Haechan tanpa sadar menarik ingus yang ternyata bersarang di hidungnya. Dengan gesit lelaki pengendara itu menyodorkan tisu, juga air mineral. Haechan merasa sangat sungkan dan tertolong secara bersamaan.

"Aku tersesat—maksudku, aku dibuang di tempat ini oleh orang yang tidak kukenal. Aku tidak tahu alasannya apa, tapi aku telah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan," jelasnya. Haechan memang tidak begitu yakin pada pemikirannya, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa ia sampai dibuang di tempat menyeramkan itu.

"Eum, bolehkah aku tahu kita sedang berada di mana?" Haechan sangat penasaran sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, di mana ia terus berjalan tanpa mengetahui pasti di mana ia tengah berada.

"Jalanan ini sudah masuk ke wilayah Boyolali setahuku."

Jawaban itu membuat Haechan terkejut. Ia sungguh berada di kota itu?

"Boyolali... Jawa Tengah? Tuan bersungguh-sungguh? Ternyata sejauh ini mereka membuangku." Haechan masih tidak menyana. Ia bahkan tidak menutup mulut saking terkejutnya.

"Ya. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Mark saja. Tuan terlalu menggelikan ketika didengar." 

Mendengar itu, Haechan meminta maaf, lalu berniat memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. "Namaku Haechan. Aku sebenarnya tinggal di salah satu kabupaten di Sumatra Barat."

Lelaki pengemudi yang belum melanjutkan perjalanan itu mengangguk, lalu sedikit mengernyit. "Apa mungkin kau orang penting, sehingga dibuang untuk melancarkan tujuan seseorang?" 

Menggeleng keras, Haechan berpikir sejenak. Ia sangatlah jauh dari kata penting sebenarnya. Tapi hal itu tidak serta-merta membuatnya mengatakan pekerjaan yang ia geluti. Haechan akan menyimpannya ketika memang tidak mendesak untuk dikatakan.

"Arhm!" Hening sejenak terpecah oleh desisan Haechan. Ia merasakan perih di lengan kiri, membuat Mark terlihat panik dan segera menanyakan keadaan Haechan. Ia bahkan memaksa Haechan menaikkan lengan jaket untuk memeriksa sumber rasa sakit lelaki itu. Ketika menemukan sebuah luka memerah, Mark terdiam. Ia meneliti luka itu cukup lama hanya untuk memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Lalu segera menanyakan pada Haechan tentang luka itu.

"Darimana kau mendapat luka ini?"

Haechan tidak mengingat ia pernah mendapatkan luka ketika kesadarannya ada. Setahunya luka itu ada bahkan saat ia membuka mata ketika berada di hutan itu. Ia pikir orang-orang yang membuangnyalah yang menorehkan luka itu.

"Kupikir orang-orang yang membuangku menyayat kulit ini dan menanamkan chip pelacak, lalu menjahitnya. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun selain itu." Haechan akhirnya menyampaikan pemikirannya. Sebenarnya rasa perih yang mendera luka itu telah ia rasakan ketika air hujan mengguyur tubuhnya, tetapi ia abai. Dan kini, perih kembali menyerangnya.

"Benar. Kita memikirkan hal yang sama." Ucapan Mark membuat Haechan terperangah. Ia mulai menduga jika Mark adalah orang pandai terpelajar dengan kebaikan dan wajah tampan yang melengkapi. Sungguh sempurna. Haechan sedikit merasa minder.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku membedahnya?" Ucapan Mark terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon. Tetapi ketika Haechan melihat raut serius di wajah itu, ia bisa menilai jika Mark tengah bersungguh-sungguh. Haechan yang tergugup membuat Mark akhirnya kembali bicara.

"Aku seorang dokter. Meski bukan dokter bedah, aku bisa melakukannya. Kita harus memastikannya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, Haechan." Ucapan Mark ada benarnya. Tapi Haechan masih tercenung. Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah merasakan pisau bedah menyayat kulitnya. Dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak yakin Mark membawa peralatan lengkap meski ia seorang dokter.

"Kalau boleh tahu, profesi dokter jenis apa yang kau tekuni?" Memberanikan diri, Haechan bertanya untuk memastikan juga. Meskipun ia pernah berkata bahwa seluruh hidupnya akan ia letakkan pada penyelamatnya, tapi ia masih belum siap untuk merasakan sakit pada kulit terbukanya nanti. Ia sungguh takut pada hal-hal semacam itu.

"Dokter hewan."

_Yang benar saja?_ teriak Haechan dalam hati. Ia tidak menyangka jika Mark mengatakan sebuah kenyataan.

"Tidak, aku dokter umum. Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Mark berucap dengan lebih serius, membuat Haechan segera membenahi raut wajah ketakutannya.

"Tenang saja, aku membawa peralatan bedah." Mark berusaha meyakinkan Haechan. Entah mengapa, firasatnya tentang chip pelacak pada lengan lelaki itu terasa begitu kuat. Ia khawatir jika melanjutkan perjalanan, posisi Haechan yang berpindah dengan cepat akan terlacak oleh orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Meskipun tindakan yang akan ia lakukan itu berpotensi dikategorikan sebagai malpraktik, ia bisa menyelesaikan hal itu dengan mudah. 

Ketika akhirnya Haechan mengangguk setuju, Mark segera membongkar isi tas untuk kemudian mengambil beberapa peralatan bedah yang selalu ia bawa si mobilnya. Sayang sekali, lelaki itu ternyata tidak memiliki obat bius sehingga mau tak mau Haechan harus menahan nyeri dan perih dalam keadaan sadar. 

"Gigit ini, atau teriak saja jika memang sakit." Mark menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan. Ia juga menyalakan musik meski suara hujan di luar masih samar terdengar. Semua itu dilakukan agar fokus Haechan sedikit teralih dari rasa sakit karena pembedahan tanpa anestesi. Begitu Mark mulai mengarahkan pinset dan gunting ke arah benang jahit yang membungkus luka itu, Haechan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri sehingga ia pun berteriak. Bahkan hingga jalinan benang itu terlepas, lelaki itu tidak henti melepas teriakan. Membuat telinga Mark cukup pengang.

"Lihat, ini microchip yang sangat kecil. Kenapa mereka menanamkannya di lengan? Aneh sekali." Mark telah berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah chip berukuran seperti sebutir padi. Ia meletakkan benda itu di wadah dan menjahit kembali luka milik Haechan. Begitu selesai, ia melemparkan chip itu melalui jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" Mark memastikan keadaan Haechan. Ia khawatir lelaki itu akan jatuh pingsan melihat kondisinya yang baru terguyur hujan dan perut kosong yang belum diisi selama berhari-hari. 

Haechan mengangguk lemah sembari menyandarkan kepala pada headrest. Nyeri di lengannya terasa menjalar, sehingga ia hanya bisa meringis dan menahan sakit. Meski begitu itu tak lupa mengucap terima kasih berulang kali kepada Mark.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke pusat kota malam ini. Kalau tidak keberatan, apa kau mau bermalam di rumahku? Itu memang menjadi tujuan perjalananku sejak awal, sebenarnya." Mark berucap ketika ia telah bersiap untuk melajukan mobilnya kembali. Tapi keterdiaman Haechan membuat kegiatannya terjeda, hanya untuk mendapati lelaki itu memejamkan mata. Kekhawatirannya terwujud. Haechan kehilangan kesadaran.

***

Pagi itu, udara terasa sejuk menusuk rusuk siapapun yang tidak mengenakan pakaian. Mark tahu betul rasa itu sebab ia tengah mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower yang mengalirkan air dingin alih-alih air hangat. Ia sungguh menyesalkan kinerja tukang reparasi yang tidak becus dalam memperbaiki saluran air hangat di rumah peninggalan kakeknya itu. Sehingga ia harus merelakan diri bercumbu dengan dinginnya air di pagi hari karena hasrat ingin mandi sangatlah tinggi.

Semalam Mark tiba di rumah—yang kini menjadi miliknya itu—saat hujan masih turun cukup deras. Ia sedikit kesusahan ketika membawa Haechan seorang diri ke dalam rumah. Lelaki itu ternyata cukup berat meski beberapa hari belakangan belum memakan apa pun. 

Butuh waktu cukup lama agar Haechan pulih dari kehilangan kesadaran. Pun ketika lelaki itu telah sadar sejenak, ia kembali tertidur. Mungkin lelah benar-benar menderanya, sehingga mau tak mau Mark mengurungkan niat untuk memberi makan Haechan. Ia memilih untuk merawat tubuh yang ternyata mulai memanas itu. Menempelkan handuk kecil setengah basah di atas kening si pemuda yang baru ia kenal, lalu dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Mark membersihkan tubuh Haechan karena dari cerita yang ia dengar, lelaki itu terdampar selama tiga hari di hutan sepi tanpa mandi, tanpa makan. Ia sedikit lega ketika pemuda itu sempat meninum air sungai sehingga ia masih bisa bertahan meski kondisinya tidak jauh dari kata mengenaskan.

Setelahnya Mark ikut tertidur di samping pemuda itu. Entah mengapa, ia tidak tega meninggalkan anak itu sendiri. Sehingga tidur bersama menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk ia lakukan saat itu.

Usai mandi, Mark menuju dapur begitu menyelesaikan kegiatan mandi paginya yang terasa sangat dingin. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Beberapa lembar roti tawar, secangkir kopi panas di pagi yang dingin, serta sebuah pelukan mampu membuat tubuhnya menghangat.

Tunggu, sebuah pelukan?

Mark menoleh saat sebuah tangan melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Jika ia tidak ingat telah membawa seorang pemuda asing ke dalam rumah itu kemarin, ia pasti sudah jantungan setengah mati. Sebab biasanya rumah itu memanglah kosong dan hanya ditempati oleh dirinya beberapa kali saja. 

"Tolong, aku kelaparan." Begitu melihat wajah pucat milik Haechan, Mark segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menuntun pemuda itu untuk duduk di kursi. 

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau masih demam, mari kembali ke kamar. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Mark melihat pemuda itu menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja. Pasti kepalanya begitu pusing, tapi tetap bersikeras berjalan menuju dapur. Dengan sedikit memaksa, Mark mengarahkan Haechan untuk kembali ke kamar.

Usai dengan sarapan dan obat pereda demam untuk Haechan, Mark meninggalkan pemuda itu karena melihatnya terlelap. Ia menuju ke kamar di sebelah yang telah ia rombak menjadi sebuah tempat untuk menyalurkan hobi dan minatnya. Untuk hari ini ia sengaja berdiam diri di rumah sembari menunggu Haechan sembuh dari demamnya. Ia akan melakukan kegiatan lain esok hari ketika keadaan Haechan sudah mulai membaik.

Siang telah datang di saat dirinya meregangkan tubuh. Duduk selama berjam-jam dengan mata, telinga, dan jari-jari yang senantiasa bekerja membuatnya cukup lelah. Mark memutuskan meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menuju dapur karena perutnya telah berbunyi sejak tadi. Ia berniat memanaskan beberapa lauk yang tersedia di kulkas, sebelum matanya menangkap eksistensi sang bibi di dapur itu. Adik dari sang ayah memang selalu menengoknya ketika melihat mobil terparkir di halaman rumah peninggalan kakek Mark itu. Dan tempat yang selalu dituju oleh bibinya adalah dapur, entah untuk memasak atau menghangatkan makanan, Mark sudah hafal tabiat bibinya. 

"Mark," sapaan itu membuat Mark segera menoleh. Bukan kepada bibinya, tapi pada Haechan yang saat itu terlihat berjalan ke arahnya sembari menutup mulut dengan tangan kiri.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa masih pusing?" Mark menghampiri Haechan dan segera mendudukkan pemuda itu. Ia bahkan belum menyapa bibinya yang saat itu menatap mereka berdua lekat-lekat. 

Haechan menggeleng dengan senyuman yang diulas dengan tulus. Ia merasa bersyukur telah mendapat pertolongan dari sosok baik dan penuh perhatian seperti Mark. Meski belum tahu seluk-beluk lelaki itu lebih lanjut, tidak membuat Haechan merasa takut atau tidak mempercayainya. Sepertinya perkataan tempo hari mengenai seluruh hidup yang akan ia berikan pada sang penyelamat akan benar-benar ia wujudkan kepada Mark.

"Kau mengajak temanmu, Mark? Duduklah, masakan bibi sudah siap." Sang bibi menginterupsi keduanya sehingga kini Mark hanya bisa menurut dan duduk di sebelah Haechan. Mereka akhirnya makan siang bersama dengan tenang, kemudian setelahnya berbincang singkat karena bibi Mark ingat akan urusan di rumah.

"Mark, bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu?" Mereka tengah berada di kamar sebab Mark meminta Haechan untuk beristirahat kembali. Padahal pemuda itu bersikeras bilang bahwa ia telah sembuh. 

Haechan tersenyum tipis begitu menerima gawai canggih milik Mark. Kedua ibu jarinya menari dengan lentur di atas layar ponsel itu, seolah benar-benar terbiasa menggunakan benda yang bukan miliknya. Ia kini menatap dengan saksama tampilan sebuah web yang telah ia khawatirkan sejak menyadari dirinya dibuang di hutan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Haechan menghela napas, menutup aplikasi yang tadi ia buka dan hendak mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya. 

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku." Haechan hanya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Mark yang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia memang tidak menyadari keberadaan lelaki itu sebelumnya.

"Apa kau bekerja di kejaksaan?" tanya Mark penasaran setelah tidak sengaja mencuri pandang ke arah ponsel yang tadi dipinjam Haechan. Ia memang sungguhan tidak sengaja, karena setelah menurunkan buku bacaan yang ada di hadapan, layar ponsel itu masih bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. 

Haechan mengangguk, lanjut menyerahkan ponsel kepada Mark. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menyamakan posisi seperti si pemilik rumah tepat di sampingnya. 

"Kau tahu? Banyak cara buruk yang dilakukan orang-orang bermasalah untuk mendapatkan tuntutan yang ringan di kejaksaan. Ketika sebuah kasus yang cukup menjadi buah bibir akhirnya ditangani oleh jaksa saklek sepertiku, mereka melakukan hal buruk supaya tuntutan dari jaksa diringankan dengan bantuan oknum tidak bertanggung jawab. Hah, ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum sebenarnya. Tapi, haruskah mereka membuangku di pulau seberang? Kenapa tidak sekalian membunuhku saja? Atau menyuapku? Mengancam dengan hal-hal lain? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan otak mereka?" Haechan akhirnya mengeluarkan semuanya. Ia kini tidak peduli dengan reaksi Mark. Yang dibutuhkan olehnya adalah kelegaan atas segala hal yang dipendam. Meski belum semua terlampiaskan, ia cukup lega bisa mengutarakan dugaan yang bersarang di kepalanya.

Mendengar ungkapan panjang dari sosok di sebelahnya, Mark terdiam. Mencoba meneliti raut wajah Haechan yang terlihat murung dan geram. 

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu siapa yang membuangmu di tempat kemarin?" 

Haechan mengangguk, masih dengan raut geramnya, ia menghela napas. "Itu adalah kasus milik anak bupati yang melakukan perundungan di tempat kerja, lalu mencabuli asistennya, dan memberikan resep palsu pada banyak pasien. Dia itu orang gila sejati."

"Dia seorang dokter?" Mark terkejut mendengar penjelasan Haechan. Ia bahkan duduk dengan tegap setelah mendengar penuturan pemuda itu.

Haechan kembali mengangguk, menggerakkan tangan untuk mulai menata selimut agar menutupi kakinya. 

"Hei, bagaimana jika dokter itu adalah aku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Haechan sontak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat merasakan sebuah benda keras menempel di pelipis kirinya. Ia benar-benar langsung merasa takut sehingga mengangkat kedua tangan. Meski awalnya ia memang sempat sedikit menduga-duga saat Mark mengungkapkan pekerjaannya, Haechan hanya menampik pemikiran tidak sopannya itu. Tapi kini, sebuah kalimat mengejutkan keluar dari lelaki yang ia sangka sebagai orang baik, terpelajar, dan tampan. Haechan sungguh tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika Mark mengeluarkan suara tawa yang terdengar mengerikan di telinganya. Ia hanya berpasrah, setidaknya lelaki itu telah menyelamatkan dirinya meski akhir dari perjalanan hidupnya benar-benar diserahkan ke tangan lelaki itu.

***

Mark terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat reaksi Haechan yang di luar ekspektasi. Ia mengaduh lemah saat merasakan tangan pemuda itu mendarat di bahunya dengan kencang. Menghindar adalah apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan Mark karena sungguh, menghadapi pemuda yang baru sembuh dari sakitnya itu ternyata cukup menguras tenaga.

"Hei, lihatlah wajahmu!" Mark tengah berjongkok sambil memeluk buku di permukaan lantai kamar miliknya setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari tamparan menyakitkan milik Haechan.

"Kau jahat! Sial!" Ingin sekali Haechan turun dari ranjang itu dan memberi Mark pelajaran karena bergurau dengan sangat berlebihan kepadanya. Ia bahkan sudah pasrah dengan hidup dan matinya, lalu, apa yang Mark ucapkan sebelumnya adalah candaan? Sungguh, lelaki itu memiliki selera humor yang sangat rendah.

"Sttt, kawasan dilarang mengumpat! Siapa suruh kau serius sekali. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menjailimu." Mark masih tertawa dengan begitu puas. Lelaki itu bahkan memegangi perutnya.

Pada akhirnya Haechan memilih mengabaikan lelaki itu dan mengambil posisi berbaring membelakangi empunya kamar. Menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dan memejamkan mata. Ia akan tidur kembali sebab mood-nya menjadi turun karena banyolan Mark yang tidak lucu. 

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Aku ada di kamar sebelah jika kau mencariku." Mark melangkah keluar dan memutuskan kembali mengerjakan hobinya. Ia berada di dalam ruangan itu selama berjam-jam, hingga malam datang menghampiri dibarengi dengan hujan yang cukup deras.

Awalnya suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar tidak Mark acuhkan. Terkadang beberapa suara memang tiba-tiba terdengar saat ia berada di rumah itu sendiri. Maka dari itu, ia abai dan tetap fokus pada layar komputer di hadapan. Tapi ketika sebuah suara hinggap di pendengarannya, Mark sontak ingat ia tidak sendiri di rumah. Sosok Haechan menyembulkan kepala dibalik pintu dengan raut wajah sungkan yang terlihat jelas. Mark akhirnya bangkit sebab lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Ada apa?" Mark mempersilakan Haechan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Kamar yang tidak terlihat seperti kamar karena memang telah diubah habis-habisan oleh pemiliknya menjadi sebuah studio musik dengan berbagai macam alat yang terlihat begitu lengkap. 

"Aku terbangun. Suara petirnya terlalu menggelegar. Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi." Mendengar itu, Mark mengangguk paham. Ia mendudukkan Haechan di atas sofa dengan dirinya yang ikut duduk berdampingan. 

"Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Berhati-hati, Mark mengeluarkan kalimat tanya senetral mungkin agar tidak terdengar seolah mengusir Haechan dari kediamannya. Mark ingin tahu apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan setelah menemukan dalang dibalik kejadian yang membuat dirinya terdampar di daerah ini. 

Haechan hanya mengangkat bahu meski Mark tidak melihatnya. Dalam pikirannya saat itu, ia memang sangat bimbang. Setelah meminjam ponsel milik Mark tadi, ia membuka email dan beberapa media sosial lain. Tapi tidak ada apa pun. Tidak ada yang sekadar menanyakan kabar atau mencarinya. Haechan curiga ada skenario lain yang dimainkan terdakwa sialan yang telah membuangnya itu. Terlebih ponselnya mungkin juga telah dikuasai oleh mereka. 

Ia juga tidak tahu seperti apa statusnya saat ini. Apakah dinyatakan hilang, atau membolos kerja, atau sedang cuti, atau bahkan sudah mati. Haechan tidak tahu, dan memang belum mencoba mencari tahu. Ia ingin sekali menghubungi rekannya, tapi entah mengapa ia urung melakukan hal itu. Mark yang mendengar pemikiran mendalam seorang Haechan hanya menyimak sebagai pendengar yang baik. Mencoba berpikir untuk setidaknya menemukan sebuah solusi atas masalah Haechan. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, pekerjaan yang digeluti oleh lelaki itu ternyata terlalu riskan. Padahal dibayangannya, profesi itu sangatlah keren. 

"Apa kau ingin tetap berada di sini untuk sementara waktu? Sambil memikirkan rencana ke depan?" Mark akhirnya memberi usulan. Ia pikir tidak ada salahnya Haechan berada di rumah miliknya sejenak sebelum menemukan solusi yang tepat. Lagipula, ia tidak keberatan untuk menampung lelaki jaksa itu.

Haechan tercenung, menimbang-nimbang tawaran Mark yang terdengar tidak buruk. Tapi ia masihlah sungkan karena sudah banyak merepotkan lelaki itu. Ia menjadi bimbang.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan? Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu." 

Mark terkekeh pelan. Ia menggeleng dan menampik ucapan Haechan. Baginya tak masalah pemuda itu berada di kediamannya. Selama Haechan tidak membuat kekacauan atau membakar rumah itu, ia bisa tinggal di sana sampai kapan pun. Mendapat kesempatan itu, Haechan akhirnya setuju dengan tawaran Mark. Setidaknya ia akan memanfaatkan waktu di tempat itu untuk menyembuhkan diri. Mengambil jeda dari pekerjaan yang membuat otaknya bekerja dengan keras. Mengabaikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana. Haechan akan memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan esok hari, atau mungkin nanti. Ia masih ingin bersantai, menghabiskan waktu di tempat milik seseorang yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya. Mungkin, sedikit mengulik kehidupan lelaki itu bukan hal buruk. Haechan akan melakukannya nanti.

"Aku tidur di sini malam ini. Kau kembali saja ke kamar kalau sudah mengantuk." Mark beranjak menuju kursi kebesarannya, berniat melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan yang sempat terjeda. Meski membuat lagu hanyalah hobi, ia benar-benar melakukannya dengan serius. Sebab sebenarnya ia telah memiliki banyak pendengar di salah satu situs musik nasional. Karya-karyanya selalu di nanti oleh orang-orang, membuatnya senang dengan apresiasi itu meski ia tidak menggunakan nama aslinya. Tak mengapa, yang terpenting musik miliknya bisa berguna bagi orang-orang di luar sana.

"Aku sudah tidur sepanjang sore, Mark. Dan kalau kau tidur di sini, aku juga ikut." Haechan sudah membaringkan diri di atas sofa. Ia sebenarnya takut tidur seorang diri di rumah sepi itu. Terlebih Haechan tahu, Mark sangatlah jarang menempati rumah itu karena ia tinggal di kota sebelah. Lelaki itu hanya berada di sana ketika mendapat cuti. Dan itu tidaklah terjadi setiap hari. 

"Kau takut? Ck, ayo kutemani. Aku tiba-tiba rindu kasur."

***

Cuaca pagi itu cukup cerah setelah semalam penuh diguyur hujan. Kedua pemuda bercaping yang kini tengah menyusuri galangan terlihat cukup menikmati suasana pedesaan yang begitu sejuk dan tenang. Sesuai rencana, Mark mengajak Haechan turun ke sawah. Seperti rutinitas cuti biasanya, Mark memang akan sedikit membantu pekerjaan di sawah yang dipasrahkan pengerjaannya kepada sang paman dan bibi. Hitung-hitung merasakan perjuangan para petani untuk menghasilkan butiran beras yang menjadi kebutuhan pokok penduduk negara ini.

Saat itu musim tanam memang sedang berlangsung. Mereka membantu para petani menjebloskan benih padi yang telah tumbuh tidak seberapa tinggi. Haechan yang menjalani kegiatan itu untuk pertama kali hanya bisa mengikuti arahan Mark. Awalnya memang mudah, tapi lama-lama ia merasa lelah dan bosan. Sehingga pemuda yang pikirannya tengah berkecamuk itu sedikit memutar otak, lalu memikirkan hal yang sepertinya menyenangkan untuk dikerjakan. 

Lahan berlumpur yang tengah Haechan injak membuatnya dirinya ingin menjaili Mark yang masih terfokus menanam benih. Haechan mengambil segenggam lumpur dan pura-pura tidak sengaja melemparkan ke arah Mark. Begitu melihat reaksi Mark yang sesuai dengan dugaannya, Haechan tertawa lepas. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, terlebih ketika Mark juga membalas perlakuan itu dengan hal yang sama. Berakhir dengan mereka yang bergulat di lahan berlumpur tanpa peduli pada benih yang belum tertanam seluruhnya.

Dengan seluruh tubuh yang penuh dengan lumpur, mereka memutuskan pulang dan membersihkan diri untuk selanjutnya pergi ke ladang. Meski sebelumnya Haechan menolak, Mark tetap memaksa pemuda itu untuk ikut dengan dirinya kembali ke rumah. Ia merasa tidak nyaman karena lumpur di wajahnya pasti akan mengering jika tidak segera dibilas. 

Begitu mereka telah siap untuk berkebun, Haechan dengan gembira berjalan mendahului Mark yang mengekor dengan santai. Ia telah menerima petunjuk arah ke ladang dari Mark, sehingga menambahkan laju pada langkah kakinya. Ia tetap berjalan dengan menyenandungkan lagu dan mengayunkan keranjang berisi air mineral dan perlengkapan lainnya, ketika sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan berhenti tiba-tiba di seberang jalan. Haechan tidak acuh, hingga dua orang bermasker mendekatinya. Ia pikir, orang-orang itu akan menanyakan arah jalan menuju rumah seseorang. Namun dugaannya salah ketika orang-orang itu menarik paksa tubuhnya tanpa basa-basi. Haechan hanya bisa memberontak dan terus meneriakkan nama Mark dengan kencang. Ia menyesal telah meninggalkan lelaki itu, dan berakhir dengan seperti ini. Apakah ia akan diculik lalu dibuang kembali? Atau justru mereka akan membunuhnya?

"Arghh!" Haechan berteriak karena terkejut saat melihat orang di sisi kanan yang menyeretnya itu terjerembab sebab tendangan kuat yang berasal dari arah belakang. Haechan masih meronta sembari menoleh dan menemukan Mark berada di sana. Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya lagi, dan Haechan sangat ingin menangis saat itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya ketika Mark kembali menendang orang yang berada di sisi kirinya. Begitu dua orang itu kembali bangkit, ia melihat beberapa warga muncul dan berlari ke arah mereka. Dengan begitu tergesa, dua orang tak dikenal tadi sontak melarikan diri sebelum habis akibat amukan massa. Melihat itu, Mark berniat mengejar, tetapi dicegah oleh Haechan. Dalam diam, lelaki itu memindai nomor plat mobil yang telah melaju untuk diingat. 

"Kau tidak apa? Ada yang terluka?" Suara Mark yang mendekat membuyarkan lamunan Haechan. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Mark dengan gelengan serta senyuman. Meski masih ketakutan dan gugup, Haechan tetap berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin membuat lelaki itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Mark sudah terlalu banyak membantunya.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita pulang saja sekarang." Mark meraih tubuh Haechan dan merangkulnya. Berniat membantu lelaki itu berjalan kembali ke rumah. Tapi Haechan menahan langkah Mark. Ia merasa perlu memastikan sesuatu.

"Tolong lihat pakaianku, Mark. Aku khawatir mereka menyelipkan chip pelacak lagi." Haechan segera membelakangi Mark sebelum pemuda itu mengiyakan permintaannya. Ia memeriksa pakaian bagian depan, juga keranjang yang tadi sempat terjatuh. Mereka benar-benar memastikan tidak ada alat pelacak sebelum pulang ke rumah. Bahkan Mark juga memeriksa rambut milik Haechan yang masih sedikit basah usai mandi. 

"Kurasa kita bisa pulang sekarang. Kita harus menyiapkan rencana matang untuk dirimu setelah ini."

***

Sendiri bukanlah keadaan asing bagi Haechan sejak dua tahun belakangan. Meski pada awalnya kehilangan dua orang tercinta nyaris pada satu waktu membuat ia begitu terpukul, namun dengan tekad yang baru, melanjutkan hidup tetap ia jalani. Demi orang tua yang telah berjuang merawat dirinya, Haechan melanjutkan kehidupan sebagai orang yang begitu lurus dan fokus pada tujuan. Hingga tanpa diduga, hal itu menimbulkan perubahan besar pada sikapnya. Berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam, keras kepala, dan tidak terbuka. Sikapnya itu ternyata mempengaruhinya dalam hal pertemanan. Ia kehilangan teman yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya, yang mau membantunya saat susah, dan yang ikut bahagia bersama meski karena hal kecil. Haechan menyadari itu, tapi ia terlampau enggan menjalin kembali ikatan pertemanan yang ia rasa akan membelenggu dirinya. Entah bagaimana, dirinya tidak bisa menerima kehadiran orang lain usai kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Dan kini, setelah sekian tahun bergelung dengan kesendirian, ia cukup sadar bahwa dirinya tetap membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Bukan bantuan dari temannya, atau orang yang ia kenal, melainkan sosok asing yang begitu murah hati untuk merawat dan menampungnya di saat musibah tidak terduga datang menimpa.

Semakin memikirkannya, Haechan semakin tidak mengerti. Mengapa Tuhan masih mengirimkan hamba-Nya yang baik untuk menolong seseorang seperti dirinya? Yang bahkan selalu menghindari ketika orang ingin menjalin pertemanan dengannya?

"Hei, kau melamun?" Suara milik Mark yang terdengar dan jentikan tangan tepat di hadapan membuat Haechan terkesiap. Ia tersenyum tipis dan meminta maaf pada Mark. Lalu mulai kembali memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah munculnya sosok asing yang berniat menculiknya tadi.

"Kupikir kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Orang-orang itu masih berada di sekitar sini, dan keadaan tadi tidak cukup untuk membuatmu aman jika terus berada di rumah ini." Haechan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Mark. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya kembali melamun. Yaitu ketika telinganya kembali menangkap kata 'kita' keluar dari bibir Mark. Ia merasa bingung, dan entahlah, sesuatu di dalam lubuk hatinya merasa lega dan bahagia. Mark seolah tidak membiarkan Haechan melewati keadaan itu seorang diri. Lelaki itu seperti sukarela untuk membantu Haechan mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang tidak ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya. Haechan merasa memiliki seorang teman lama, padahal nyatanya baru dua hari mereka bersua.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau kita pergi setelah ini?" Haechan bahkan belum mengakhiri lamunannya, tetapi Mark beralih dengan memberinya pertanyaan.

"Ke mana?" 

"Ke tempat tinggalku di Jogja. Kita tidak bisa berkeliaran di tempat ini ketika mereka telah mengetahui posisimu. Lalu kita bisa pergi ke tempat asalmu dan menyelesaikan masalah itu."

_'Kita'_

Kata itu kembali terngiang di benak Haechan. Betapapun senang dan leganya ia, melibatkan Mark pada masalahnya bukanlah suatu hal yang baik. Ia telah banyak merepotkan lelaki itu sejak dua hari yang lalu, dan kini Mark kembali menawarkan bantuan lagi? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran lelaki itu?

"Bagaimana dengan liburanmu di sini?"

"Aku bisa ambil cuti lagi bulan depan." Mark menjawab dengan cepat, membuat Haechan terperangah dan terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Aku sangat menghargai seluruh bantuan dan kebaikanmu, Mark, sungguh. Tapi, kau sudah banyak membantuku. Apa kau tidak merasa terbebani olehku? Kupikir lebih baik kau membawaku ke kantor Polisi terdekat, dengan begitu kau bisa menikmati waktumu di sini tanpa gangguan dariku. Aku pasti akan selalu mengingat pertolonganmu, dan berjanji akan menebus semua itu, Mark."

Perkataan cukup panjang itu membuat Mark tidak berhenti memandang sosok di hadapan. Ia menatap lekat ke arah Haechan dengan tatapan datar sehingga membuat yang ditatap merasa cukup bersalah dan hanya bisa menunduk. Haechan merasa ada hal lain yang membuat Mark bersedia memberikan banyak bantuan. Meski tidak tahu pasti, jujur saja ia merasa cukup takut. Dari situ Haechan menarik kembali ucapan tentang memberikan seluruh hidupnya pada sang penyelamat.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Mark tidak tahan untuk bertanya ketika melihat wajah yang sejak tadi ia pandang justru berubah menunduk. Mark paham, di saat Haechan telah mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya menderita, lelaki itu harusnya memang tak mudah untuk mempercayai seseorang. Terlebih pada Mark, seorang pengendara asing yang hanya kebetulan melintas dan memberinya banyak bantuan. Haechan memang harusnya mengantisipasi kemungkinan jika Mark adalah orang jahat yang berpura-pura baik. Tapi Mark hanyalah Mark. Pemuda itu memang memiliki rasa empati yang tinggi, terlebih ketika mengetahui alasan Haechan meminta bantuannya. Ia tidaklah tega jika hanya memberi tempat bernaung lalu menyerahkan lelaki itu ke Polisi. Mark tidak cukup tega melihat Haechan berada di tempat itu, menunggu berhari-hari hanya untuk dipulangkan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Pemuda itu memilih untuk mengantarkan Haechan sendiri ke tempat asalnya, memastikan masalah lelaki itu mendapatkan titik temu. Ia hanya ingin Haechan kembali dengan selamat, mengantisipasi penyesalan yang mungkin menghampirinya suatu saat. 

"Aku tahu, sejak awal kau pasti heran kenapa aku mau menolongmu. Tidak ada alasan khusus, atau hal buruk yang kurencanakan padamu. Aku sungguh ingin membantumu melewati masalah yang telah kau ceritakan itu. Hei, bukankah semalam kita sepakat untuk menjadi teman? Harusnya kita saling percaya."

Ucapan Mark membuat Haechan semakin diam menunduk. Mark memanglah orang yang baik, ia tidak seharusnya berpikir hal aneh tentang laki-laki itu. Sebaliknya, justru dirinyalah yang patut Mark curigai sebagai orang bermuka dua, yang tiba-tiba muncul memohon bantuan, dengan segala keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan.

Ucapan maaf kembali terlontar dari bibir Haechan. Ia begitu bersalah karena membuat Mark merasa tersudutkan. Ketika rasio dan hatinya mulai memiliki kesamaan pemikiran, Haechan memberanikan diri untuk menatap lelaki penyelamatnya itu. "Maaf sudah meragukanmu, Mark. Mulai saat ini aku akan mengikutimu, ke mana pun."

***

Banyak orang yang menganggap Jogja itu istimewa. Selain karena gelar keistimewaan yang diberikan oleh Pemerintah, setiap sudut kota itu memang istimewa bagi Mark yang lahir di sana. Atas kegemaran orang tuanya, ia telah menyusuri banyak sudut kota itu sejak sebelum lahir. Hingga pada usianya yang ke dua belas, ia tidak lagi tinggal di sana karena berpulangnya ayah dan ibu akibat kecelakaan. Selanjutnya Mark dirawat oleh sang kakek di provinsi sebelah, lalu kembali ke kota itu untuk meneruskan jenjang pendidikan tinggi di salah satu universitas bergengsi, dan memutuskan untuk menetap di sana ketika sang kakek juga berpulang saat ia berusia dua puluh tiga.

Mark sangat mengenal kota itu, sehingga ia tanpa ragu membawa Haechan untuk menyusuri kota di malam hari tepat setelah mereka tiba di sana. Ia merasa perlu untuk mengajak pemuda itu melepas rasa stres sebelum mereka kembali memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan setelahnya. 

"Kau menikmati pemandangannya?" Mereka berakhir di Bukit Bintang, salah satu destinasi wisata malam yang menawarkan keindahan pemandangan kota dari atas. Setelah beberapa kali singgah di tempat lain, Mark akan mengakhiri perjalanan malam mereka di sana lalu turun kembali ke kota. 

Haechan masih mengedarkan pandang, dan hanya bergumam ketika Mark bertanya. Jujur saja, berada di tempat sejuk itu membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Segala masalah yang berkecamuk di pikirannya sejenak teralihkan selama Mark membawanya ke tempat itu. 

"Kita akan pulang setelah ini, atau kau ingin mengunjungi tempat lain?" Mark kembali bertanya, seolah tidak mengenal lelah setelah berjam-jam berkendara. Pikirnya, ia ingin mengabulkan apa pun yang diminta pemuda itu, meski nyatanya sejak tadi Haechan tidak menyebutkan apa pun dan hanya menyerahkan segalanya pada Mark. 

Haechan menggeleng. Lalu ia menyadari sejak tadi mulutnya belum bersuara. Lantas ia memberanikan diri menatap Mark dan memberikan senyum tipis, terlihat begitu manis.

"Sejak dua tahun ke belakang, kau adalah teman pertama yang berhasil membuatku bisa menikmati pemandangan seperti ini lagi. Aku merasa senang, terima kasih," ucapnya. Mark yang masih memandang pemuda itu hanya bergumam singkat. Dan entah bagaimana, ia membawa dirinya untuk memeluk Haechan, memberikan tepukan di bahu, dan berkata, "Semangat."

Satu kata yang terdengar itu membuat Haechan mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukan dari Mark. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kepedulian seperti ini dari orang lain. Dengan itu, air mata mengalir tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Ketika Haechan ingin menarik diri dari pelukan hangat itu, Mark justru mengeratkan tangan dan beralih untuk menepuk puncak kepala Haechan. Tak ayal, isak tangis Haechan terdengar dan ia menangis cukup lama di dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih."

Kedua anak adam itu kini telah membuat jarak. Mereka terkekeh bersama ketika Mark bersin tepat di saat Haechan menarik ingusnya. Setelah kekehan keduanya berakhir, Mark membersihkan bekas aliran air mata di pipi pemuda di hadapan menggunakan jari-jarinya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Haechan hanya bergeming tanpa mau melepas pandangan ke wajah Mark. Ia paham, Mark adalah seorang dokter yang baik. Lelaki itu pasti tergugah hatinya ketika mendapati keadaan Haechan yang terlihat begitu buruk. Meski tidak bisa mengartikan pancaran mata Mark sepenuhnya, Haechan meyakini lelaki itu hanya kasihan padanya. Ia tidak seharusnya merasakan getaran lain ketika memandang sosok penyelamat hidupnya itu. Masih memandang sosok itu, Haechan segera menepis jauh-jauh rasa tidak wajarnya.

"Kita pulang?" Pertanyaan itu mendapat anggukan dan seulas senyum dari Haechan. Wajahnya kini telah bersih dari bekas lelehan air matanya sendiri, namun cairan di hidungnya masih bersarang. Begitu memasuki mobil, Mark segera menyodorkan tisu karena menyadari ketidaknyamanan Haechan dengan hidungnya. 

"Mark, haruskah aku menghubungi seseorang?" Mobil telah melaju sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ditemani dengan suara penyiar radio yang mendayu, Haechan tidak membiarkan ocehan itu mendominasi mereka. Meski ia sadar dengan memberikan pertanyaan pada Mark yang tengah mengemudi bisa saja membuat fokus terbelah, ia yakin lelaki itu masih cukup sadar untuk mengurangi kecepatan berkendara.

"Apa ada seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu?"

Haechan mengingat seseorang. Seumuran dengan dirinya, dan memiliki sifat yang ramah kepada siapapun. Meski secara pribadi ia tidak pernah berbincang atau terlibat dalam divisi yang sama, Haechan pikir rekan itu tidak akan keberatan untuk memberinya informasi.

"Mungkin. Kupikir, tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba menghubungi salah satu rekanku. Aku harus benar-benar tahu keadaan di sana." Mendengar itu Mark mengangguk setuju. Tanpa ragu, ia menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Haechan.

Tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, Haechan segera masuk ke email miliknya, sehingga dengan mudah menemukan nomor ponsel rekannya yang tercantum dalam sebuah dokumen data pegawai. Dengan debaran yang entah sejak kapan menemani, Haechan menunggu panggilan itu dijawab. Ia cukup lega ketika rekannya mau mengangkat panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal dengan cukup cepat.

Percakapan itu mulanya hanya didengar sendiri oleh Haechan. Namun ia menyadari bahwa Mark mungkin perlu mendengar penuturan rekannya, sehingga Haechan mengeraskan suara panggilan telepon agar keduanya bisa sama-sama mendengarkan, tentunya dengan terlebih dulu mengantongi izin dari lelaki itu. Mark masih tetap fokus berkendara dan sesekali menoleh ke arah Haechan, di saat mendengar nada terkejut keluar dari pemuda itu. Ia paham betul alasan keterkejutan Haechan, dan tak kalah terkejut pula.

"Terima kasih, Giselle." Haechan mengakhiri panggilan yang berlangsung cukup lama setelah mengetahui beberapa hal. Bahkan Haechan baru menyadari Mark telah memasuki kawasan perumahan mewah yang terlihat jauh berbeda dari tempat tinggal sebelumnya. 

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mark bertanya ketika mereka telah masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sofa. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Haechan yang membisu setelah percakapan telepon dengan Giselle berakhir. 

Gelengan menyambut pertanyaan itu. Mark tidak kuasa melihat Haechan hanya diam dan termenung. Seperti ada perasaan iba yang terlalu dalam, tetapi ia memilih diam juga menanti Haechan.

"Aku sudah mati."

Ya, Mark tahu kondisi Haechan setelah seorang perempuan bernama Giselle membeberkan semua hal yang terjadi melalui panggilan telepon beberapa menit lalu. Ia tidak menyangka masalah yang bahkan tidak Haechan sebabkan justru membuat nasibnya menjadi sedemikian rupa. Haechan tidak pernah berhubungan langsung dengan dokter kriminal itu. Ia hanya bertanggung jawab atas kasus itu, bahkan hanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dibuang ke tempat yang begitu jauh, dan sekarang ia baru mengetahui fakta tentang dirinya yang dianggap meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan taksi. Semua ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Pikirannya tidak sanggup menampung kejadian itu.

"Tidak. Kau masih hidup, Haechan. Kau adalah orang yang kuat. Jaksa yang cermat. Kita akan menuntaskan masalah ini, dan mengembalikan identitasmu."

Mereka memang belum mengenal cukup lama, tapi Mark yakin Haechan adalah orang yang sebagaimana ia katakan. Mark tidak akan membiarkan Haechan kehilangan semangat hidup meski ia telah mengetahui garis besar kehidupan pemuda itu. Kehidupan yang layak untuk diperjuangkan, bukan dipasrahkan kepada orang yang sangat tidak berhak mengarang sebuah skenario ganjil. Karena bagi Mark, kehidupan seseorang adalah yang terpenting dibanding kematian. 

"Maaf, aku akan merepotkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji akan menebus segala kebaikanmu, Mark. Aku masih ingin hidup." Haechan terisak setelah menerjang Mark. Memeluk erat lelaki dokter yang telah menyelamatkannya, memberinya makan, naungan, juga bantuan lainnya. Haechan tidak ingin mengikuti kata hatinya, sebab ia hanya akan mengikuti keinginan Mark, sang penyelamat di malam itu.

ENDED

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sudah baca cerita absurdku ini 😂  
> Sori kalo endingnya gak jelas :v


End file.
